gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:David McMartin Son Of Sparrow
CG!!!!! CG on the name change :) 10:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Your BFP portriat has arrived! Just copy this piece of code from here and go to "Contribute", "Add a page". Name the page Template: and then the code you want for your userbox, Example: Template:myuserbox Select blank page and click "Add a page", then paste the code in the edit section of your new page. play around with it until you get what you want. It is helpful if after you add your image, you edit the code from to This will make the image 55 pixels wide which is the normal size for userbox images. remember to preview your userbox before hitting publish. If you need any more help, tell me on my Talk Page. sincerely, James Bladehound, Guildmaster of Dragon GardenerTalk 21:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem, mate. Tell me when you make a userbox. I'd love to see it. James Bladehound, Guildmaster of Dragon GardenerTalk 21:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Your A Ref, Reminder Contest + You + Ref = Tomorrow @ 2:00 PST 5:00 EST. Pirate Prince, You seem to have been summoned Uh, David. Angel Goldvane sent me to find you. You should probably get on the chat now. James Bladehound, Guildmaster of Dragon GardenerTalk Your First Decision In The Court Hey David! I Have Unfortunate News Involving Pirate Lord Daggerkidd. He Has Been Caught Red Handed By Mallace, Who Informed Me Of These Happenings. He Has Been VERY Rude To Our EITC Allies, And I For One Have Had Enough. I Vote For A Full 3 Strikes For Breaking Rule 2 In The Codex And Almost Jeopardizing Our Friendship With EITC/English Forces. But This Is In Your Hands Now, As You Are Keeper Of The Code. Good Luck! Your Friend, I left the Pirate Lords a long time ago mate.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 19:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey David, Check out the wiki i made 1700's Country RP Wiki, lots of countries up for grabs - Matt/BohemianKing David from this point on, if you make a single move towards us wager, ciel and the rest of the empire or law's brigade will attack you.Got that? Hey David The court is on FAOTW. Vote for us! - Ned Help *claps* Oh David, nice job you are doing.Put the revenge you want on me to the side, voldemort is coming David, for us all, even you.I will tell raven I sent you this message right after I finish this. Chat Get on chat, : : 22:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Le Server Thanks David, for some reason on my side it shows it is not up.... Regards, 21:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Bro Hai Kan i pls git a skin of le following: All black with all blue eyes, and black and blue boots. Shirt:Black Pants:Black No skin showing what so evar. Kthxbai. Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain Signature Dear David, Fellow Pirate Lord Charles Crestsilver here. I don't know it you're amazing at this, but I humbly request if you could make me a new signature. Add whichever of the things in my current signature that you want (if you choose to do it) into the newer one. I would like it to stay in fancy-ish writting (cursive or other fancy font is ok) and sort-of like yours (in a way). The rest will be up to you. Sincerely, Re:Signature It's ok. I understand. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty , Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland, and Lord of the 8th Brethren Court 04:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft skin I'll give you gold or something. Skin Request: Infinity Blade Hey David, could you make me a skin of the guy from Infinity Blade with the plate armor, gold fury helmet, and with the glimmer sword and aegis sheild on the back? I have a photo: Thanks! 20:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Signature: How did you get a signature like that? Just wondering! Thanks! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 01:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) Star Trek skins I will pay dosh for a John Harrison/Khan skin :3 Preferrably the one with the slim shirt and pants, no coat. ~Josef Brethren Court Stuff Hey Davy, As per the current court project I was doing, you were given an official framed brethren court portrait which can be seen at the top of the page, by clicking here. Also, there's an unframed version I made for your own personal use here: Thanks, Dent--Talk Blake Proof Don't worry about Blake- don't give our your account info and don't click on any suspicious or non-original links. If he does anything stupid or attempts to harm the people of this wiki, it will be met with some serious counter-fire. Re: Hi, I saw you were a bit confused about my presence in your wiki's chat. I help moderate Community Central's chat and someone in there was asking about how to set a chat entry barrier. A quick Google search led me to your wiki, and I joined your chat and was met with the wall you set up. I came back a little bit later on accident and saw you were wondering what the "Council" thing on my masthead meant -- it means that I'm part of the , which gives feedback on new Wikia features but in reality is not very important. I hope that answers your questions. Oh, and regarding your request about your signature -- the issue is that it's a black image on a black background. You could either put a lighter colored box around the signature, or you could change the lightness of the images you're using. That could be done in Paint.NET or something similar. Cheers, Cook Me Plox 05:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ranks I am not sure what you mean by Rank, but if you mean your rank Chat Moderator wise, then I will with pleasure direct you to the following page. We have pages that list all our ranked members :P If you mean User Ranks then derp. 12:14, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Animal Crossing New Leaf: Hey David Sparrow! It's me, Hannah Bluefeather! I just wanted to say hi and that I got you some more presents for Animal Crossing! Maybe we can have a New Year's Party in your town! Open up your town gates soon so my character can come to your town! Have a good night, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! 20:45, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria stuffz yus Hey ya go davud: specifically your left side and her right so... ja :P 21:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Wrong time. (Not appeal) The time of my ban ending is wrong, the time was around 11:30pm not 1:48am and the day is therefore inaccurate.-Taylor1357 :timezones-- 19:41, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Appeal. I was warned by another user and i said i would stop, then you banned me while i was apologising to reyes... Animal Crossing 3ds Hey David! If you are not busy I would like to meet with you either on chat soon or on 3ds cause there is a person in my town and I need someone's town to go to. (in Animal Crossing) Thanks! 15:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hannah Bluefeather All a bad joke... So, let's take a look at this here. I'm the one who's established that Pirates is a dead game, said it shouldn't be brought back, and moved onto another game.. you people are the ones who are making a huge deal about "bringing it back" and crying about it being closed.. yet you say I'M the one who's obsessed with the game? HAHAHAHAHAHA now that.. is a good one. Ehehe, you have a sense of humor! I like that... You know, I find it funny how you're all scheming and planning to get this person unbanned just cause you think he can save your little videogame... You fooled a lot of them, I'll give you that.. they all think you're their knight in shining armor. But.. you've failed to get past authority. So, in short.. you were schemers, you had plans.. and look where that gotcha. :3 Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy ''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!" YES I DID }} Prolums im takin you to flavortown Hello : : 21:11, July 10, 2017 (UTC) DAVUUUUD my discord is Cannonwalker#1493 pls come back to me love u